OVA SutaMyu Volume 1
In this first volume, the third semester after the TV Anime main story has ended 「Act 13」. Musical Part 「Because you're there」(Sung by. Hoshitani Yuta & Tatsumi Rui) Musical Part 「The Finale to our Chest」(Sung by. Kao Council) As a OVA Bonus「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) has been decided! Video Specials *Eyecatcher TV Anime Season 1 Re-broadcast Act 1 ~ Act 6 (Kuga In-charge Chapters) *Eyecatcher Act 13 Team Otori *No credits OP Act 13 Version *No credits ED *Musical Part 「Because you're there」 *Musical Part 「The Finale to our Chest」 *Music Clip「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) Limited Edition Specials * Inner Jacket Illustrations drawn by Watanabe Asami, Character Designer (+ Clear Case) * Special Booklet (Contents) ** Harada Sayaka's newly written 「Team Otori's Round-Table Discussion」 *** (Interviewers: Kuga Shu, Ugawa Akira, *** Roundtable 1: Tengenji Kakeru, Inumine Seishiro, Toraishi Izumi *** Roundtable 2: Hiragi Tsubasa, Otori Itsuki, Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, Sazanami Sakuya) * Aokitaren's 4 panel comic of the Re-broadcast of Season 1 (Act 1~ Act 6) * Another Aokitaren's 4 panel comic drawing Special CD *Recorded Drama「Sutamyu in Toraishi's House」and「Sutamyu in Psychic Spot」 *TV Size OP「Dream・Color~Team Otori Ver.~」 *TV Size ED「C☆ngratulations！～Team Hiragi Ver.～」 *TV Size Insert Song「Because you're there」(Sung by. Hoshitani Yuta & Tatsumi Rui) *Full Size「The Finale to our Chest」(Sung by. Kao Council) *Full Size「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) First Edition Benefits *Team Otori Replica Autographed Bromide(☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Costume/Scribbles) *ED Illustrations Cards Team Hiragi & Team Otori (AYANAGI IF Series) Gallery Contents OVA Project Celebration - Team Otori.jpg|OVA Project Celebration ova1_bamensha.png|Official Screenshots OVA1(disk).jpg|Package Contents OVA01.jpg|Package Contents Bonus Clear File OVA 1.JPG|Bonus Clear File Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Celebrating the release of OVA 1 (by Aokita Ren) OVA Storage Box.jpg|OVA Storage Box (Amazon ver.) Animate benefit OVA Box.jpg|OVA Storage Box (Animate ver.) CM Lyrics Dream・Color~Team Otori Ver.~Lyrics from Anime no Kasi Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito & Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Kuga Shu Japanese= キミはいま なにを見てる？ キミがいま 立ってるこの場所は モノクロに そびえるステージ 開演のベルが鳴る 書き殴るようなスピードで 世界 色づいてく 最上級にメロディアスだね ここから これから 夢は ナニ・イロ 飛び込んだ先は まぶしすぎるフルカラー ぜんぶ ユメ・イロ 飛び散った奇跡 自分だけの色になれ！ シンクする 息づかい 魅せるよ 夢のつづき |-| Rōmaji= Kimi wa ima nani wo miteru？ Kimi ga ima tatteru kono basho wa Monokuro ni sobieru stage Kaien no beru ga naru Kaki naguru you na supiido de Sekai irodzuite ku Saijoukyuu ni melodiasu da ne Koko kara Kore kara Yume wa nani iro tobikonda saki wa Mabushi sugiru full color Zenbu yume iro tobishitta kiseki Jibun dake no iro ni nare！ Shinku suru ikidzukai Miseru yo yume no tsudzuki |-| English= What are you looking at right now? The place where you're standing now is A monochrome stage that is rising As the opening bell rings Using the same speed as a scribble I'll color the world With the greatest melody ever From here From now on What color dream To jump into first The one that's overpowering full color All of the dream color Scattering miracles Go be your own color! When you sink, breathe Continue to be fascinated on by dreams C☆ngratulations！～Team Hiragi Ver.～Lyrics from Anime no Kasi Guide: *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro Japanese= ひと気の消えた華桜館で もう戻らない 日々を映し 形を変えて進む未来 感じてる High-light! 振り返る時間なんて きっと ボクたちにはないはずと 最上級のプライド 胸に抱き 挑戦は 続いてゆく あの日 熱く込み上げる想いを 何度も付き合い 受け止めてくれた 愛あるほどの厳さは We are STAR OF STAR! Yeah! 頭上に掲げられた王冠は まだ 少しだけ重い称号さ 自分らしく 僕たちらしく しなやかに いま ジャンプ＆ラック C☆ngratulations! 今日の先輩は 嬉しそうで（あなたへと） その瞳が ちょっと潤んでいた（贈る歌は） 新しい夢の始まり C☆ngratulations! |-| Rōmaji= Hito ke no kieta hooru de Mou modoranai hibi wo utsushi Katachi wo kaete susumu mirai kanjiteru High-light! Furikaeru jikan nante Kitto bokutachi ni wa nai hazu to Saijoukyuu no ouraido mune ni daki Chousen wa tsudzuite yuku Ano hi atsuku komiageru omoi wo Nando mo tsuki ai uketomete kureta Ai aru hodo no kibishi sa wa We are STAR OF STAR! Yeah! Zujou ni kakage rareta oukan wa Mada sukoshi dake omoi shougou sa Jibun rashiku Bokutachi rashiku Shinayaka ni ima jump and luck C☆ngratulations! Kyou no anata wa ureshi sou de（anata e to） Sono hitomi ga chotto urunde ita（okuru uta wa） Atarashii yume no hajimari C☆ngratulations! |-| English= Alone in the hall I reflect on the days that will never return And I felt the shaping and changing future has arrived High-light! Looking back We definitely do not have time for that Holding the greatest pride in our chest And continue to challenge That passionate memory of that day The countless friendships we accepted Is full of the severity of our love We are STAR OF STAR! Yeah! The crown that is on our heads Or the important title we are called Be yourself Be ourselves Now hurry and jump & luck C☆ngratulations! Today the seniors look happy (For you) Those pair of eyes look slightly moist (A song) A new dream is starting C☆ngratulations! Because you're thereLyrics from Anime no Kasi Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui Japanese= そうさ そうだね ぜったい 夢なら 譲れないときがある 湧き上がる 溢れ出す 憧れより もっと 強く なりたいんだ そのヒカリに 俺たちなりのステイタス（輝くため） 心に決めたプロミス（がんばる！） きらめき 追いかけて 君が いま そこにいるから ワクワクするよ（嬉しいな） 負けたくないよ（負けないよ） かけがえのない 毎日を 歌ってゆこう（奏でよう） いっしょにやろう（俺たちは同じ時代に） 生まれたんだ さあ、始めようか！ |-| Rōmaji= Sou sa sou da ne Zettai yume nara Yuzurenai toki ga aru Waki agaru afure dasu Akogare yori motto tsuyoku Naritai nda sono hikari ni Oretachi nari no status（kagayaku tame） Kokoro ni kimeta promise（ganbaru！） kira meki oi kakete Kimi ga ima soko ni iru kara Waku waku suru yo（ureshii na） Maketaku nai yo（makenai yo） Kakegae no nai mainichi wo Utatte yokou（kanadeyou） Issho ni yarou（Oretachi wa onaji jidai ni） Umareta nda Saa, hajimeyou ka！ |-| English= The Finale to our ChestLyrics from Anime no Kasi Guide: *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Parts sang by Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki & Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki & Hiragi Tsusbasa Japanese= やっぱり君を 許せないよと 何度も 何度も つぶやいた 甦る あの季節 歌うよ!! 純粋なまま 理想追いかけ 同じ場所にいると信じてた カマラード 鮮やかに想い出す 最上の拍手に応える時を 何か足りないような気がして また 手をのばすよ そして僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 一緒に 見上げた月光特別な日々に 止まってた時間 まわりだす 見つけられるはずだよ もう一度ここから 選ばれし華 ５つの夢 届けたい もう一度 いま なぜなんだろう 君の笑顔に いつも素直に なれないのさ だいじょうぶ わかってる 踊ろう!! 揃いの衣装に 袖を通し まばゆい世界に 目を細め カマラード 誇らしく胸を張る 過ぎてしまった時間 嘆くよりも 旅立つ 僕たちは 立ち止まらず 夢つなげよう いつか 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 笑顔で あの日に戻ってステップを踏むのさ 動き出す時間 遊ぶように 守りたいものがある 信じたいものがある 心のままに 進むのさ 花びらが舞い散る道 ショウタイム！さあ始めよう 最高のセレモニー 想いが 時を越えて 溢れる 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 揃って あの日の ステージで 踊っているのさ… そして 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 笑顔で あの日に戻ってステップを踏むのさ 動き出す時間 遊ぶように 見つけられるはずだよ もう一度ここから 確かに咲いた ５つの夢 あの人へ贈るフィナーレ |-| Rōmaji= Yappari kimi wo yuruse nai yo to Nando mo nando mo tsubuyaita Yomigaeru ano kisetsu Utau yo!! Junsui na mama risou oi kake Onaji basho ni iru to shinjiteta Kamaraado azayaka ni Omoi dasu! Saijou no hakushu ni kotaeru toki wo Nani ka tarinai you na Ki ga shite Mata Te wo nobasu yo Soshite bokura wa bokura wa bokura wa Issho ni Miageta moonshine tokubetsu na hibi ni Tomatteta jikan mawari dasu Mitsuke rareru hazu da yo Mou ichido koko kara Erabareshi hana itsutsu no yume Todoketai mou ichido ima Naze nan darou kimi no egao ni Itsumo sunao ni narenai no sa Daijoubu wakatteru Odorou!! Soroi no ishou ni so de wo toushi Mabayui sekai ni me wo hosome Kamaraado hokorashiku Mune wo haru Sugite shimatta jikan nageku yori mo Tabidatsu bokutachi wa Tachidomarazu yume Tsunageyou Itsuka bokura wa bokura wa bokura wa Egao de Ano hi ni modotte wo fumu no sa Ugoki dasu jikan asobu you ni Mamoritai mono ga aru shinjitai mono ga aru Kokoro no Mama ni susumu no sa Hanabira ga mai chiru michi Showtime saa hajimeyou Saikou no ceremony Omoi ga toki wo koete Afureru Bokura wa bokura wa bokura wa Sorotte Ano hi no suteeji de Odotte iru no sa… Soshite bokura wa bokura wa bokura wa Egao de Ano hi ni modotte suteppu wo fumu no sa Ugokidasu jikan asobu you ni Mitsuke rareru hazu da yo Mou ichido koko kara Tashika ni saita itsutsu no yume Ano hito e okuru finale |-| English= HEROISM++Lyrics from Anime no Kasi Guide: *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi Japanese= ぶつかるように高め合う 俺たちは あの日から おんなじ微熱さ もっと強く もっと激しく Get Dream 遠慮なんかしねえ かかってこいよ！ 無愛想で 気に食わねえ ヤツだった 最初から 派手な ヤツだった 絡み合った 視線の先 Sparkin' 火花になる 相手になってやるさ 手加減なしだぜ （はじめるか！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 彼方まで 全力で ぶちかませ 負けらんねえ 負ける気はねえ 夢ならTry! おまえがいたから おまえと出逢ったから Be with U ここにある HEROISM++ 借りたなら返しゃいい 簡単だ そうやって つるんで来たよな まぁ、腐れ縁みたいなもんだ We will 照れるぜ サンキュ♡ ガチでダチな好敵手 付き合ってやるか （さあ行くぜ！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 遊ぼうぜ 限界が はじけ飛ぶ 相打ちで 倒れ込んで 見上げたSky! 挑むように 夢 飛び込むように 夢 Be with U 譲れない HEROISM++ ノンストップ フルスピード おんなじ場所 目指して疾った おまえはいつも もうひとりの俺…だから 向かい合うシルエット 手加減なしだぜ （はじめるか！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 彼方まで 全力で ぶちかませ 負けらんねえ 負ける気はねえ 魅せるぜFight! おまえがいたから おまえと出逢ったから Be with U ここにある HEROISM++ おまえがいたから 俺がいる おまえがいるから 馬鹿野郎っ！ 俺は 俺で いられるのさ これがHEROISM++ 俺のHEROISM++ カッコつけすぎりゃ ダサいSENTIMENTAL? （かかってこいよ！） これがHEROISM++ 俺のHEROISM++ 俺たちのHEROISM++ ガチなHEROISM!! |-| Rōmaji= Butsukaru you ni takame au Oretachi wa Ano hi kara onnaji binetsu sa Motto tsuyoku motto hageshi ku Get dream enryo nanka shinee Kakatte koi yo! Buaisou de ki ni kuwanee yatsu datta Saisho kara hade na yatsu datta Karami atta shisen no saki Sparkin' hiba na ni naru Aite ni natte yaru sa Tekagen nashi da ze （hajimeru ka?!） Buuuuuurn! Zenkai de kanata made Zenryoku de buchikamase Makerannee makeru kiwanee yume nara Try! Omae ga ita kara omae to deatta kara Be with you koko ni aru HEROISM++ Karita nara kaesha ii kantan da Sou yatte tsurunde kita yo na Maa kusareen mitai na mon da We will tereru ze sankyu♡ Gachi de dachi na raibaru Tsuki atte yaru ka （saa iku ze!） Buuuuuurn! Zenkai de asobou ze Genkai ga hajike tobu Ai uchi de taore konde miageta Sky! Idomu you ni yume tobikomu you ni yume Be with you yuzurenai HEROISM++ Nonnsutoppu furu supiido Onnaji basho mezashite hashitta Omae wa itsumo mou hitori no Ore dakara! Mukai au shiruetto Tekagen nashi da ze （hajimeru ka！） Buuuuuurn! Zenkai de kanata made Zenryoku de buchikamase Makerannee makeru kiwanee miseru ze Fight! Omae ga ita kara Omae to deatta kara Be with you koko ni aru HEROISM++ Omae ga ita kara ore ga iru Omae ga iru kara baka yarou！ Ore wa Ore de I rareru no sa Kore ga HEROISM++ Ore no HEROISM++ Kakko tsuke sugirya dasai SENTIMENTAL? （kakatte koi yo！） Kore ga HEROISM++ ore no HEROISM++ Oretachi no HEROISM++ gachi na HEROISM!! |-| English= Special Drama CD # Recorded Drama'「Star-Myu in Toraishi's House」'Fan translation available #* Cast: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN) # Recorded Drama'「Star-Myu in Psychic Spot」' #* Cast: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Tatsumi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko), Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inumine Seishiro (CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) # Cast Free Talk References Navigation Category:DVD Category:Drama CD